Denizens of Atreia
by HerrelRedsgarth
Summary: A collection of short stories based on various toons of mine and NPCs that inhabit Atreia. Some of them are based on role playing sessions and others just popped into my head then demanded to be told.
1. Chapter 1

Lepharists and Daevas

Part 1

I've spent the last five years in a Morheim cell. I was the lookout on a raid that went bad and several of us got caught. Since I was just a kid, I got the lightest sentence. It was a joke. Those people who huddle in the shadow of the fortress are sheep just waiting to be sheared. Everyone seems to be afraid of the Daevas, but I'm not. Far as I'm concerned, they're just a bunch of arrogant, stuck up, good-for-nothing flitterbys.

My people don't believe that ascension is only given to the chosen ones. We believe that anyone can become a Daeva. To that end, we have been working toward a process to allow anyone who wants to ascend the chance. Of course, that involves some sacrifice on the part of already ascended humans. Our leader is convinced that with enough research, a breakthrough is imminent.

I care not for that. I don't want to be a Daeva for as far as I can see, they aren't really good for anything except looking down on the human folk. They don't defend our lands or help us out in time of need. We've had to fend for ourselves since the Cataclysm war ended hundreds of years ago.

I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm a lepharist. I was born into the life and wouldn't have any other. My father is a captain and we live in the Halabana Outpost. It's pretty nice out here. We have plenty of land to farm on, we're close to the citadel and there are some hot springs close by. We rarely have any snow on the ground, even in the winter due to the springs, so it's warmer here than anywhere else in Asmodae.

To the west of us is a Klaw habitat. They are good eating and great sport to boot. All the young men who want to prove themselves will go out there to try and catch the biggest Klaw without getting killed. You've got to catch it, then bag it and drag it back to the camp. Klaws can sometimes grow to the size of a seven year old child, and their claws are razor sharp. So far, no one has found the queen klaw yet so the supply of food and sport will continue.

So, you really want to know if I caught one? Well, I did. On my fifteenth birthday, I went out to prove I was old enough to join the ranks. I caught one all right and a pretty struggle it was. I carry the scars of that battle across my chest. But I earned the right to be called a man, or as Mary says, a fool.

Mary is supposed to be a servant, but usually she is the boss. She keeps our household running smoothly. I don't have a mother, and father is not domestically inclined. Mary came to us as a convert but I think she just came to make my life miserable. She is constantly after to me to dress properly and mind my manners. She won't let me swear in the house, or even come in with dirty feet. She rules our house with an iron fist, and woes be to anyone who thwarts her authority.

* * *

So now that I'm home again, it's time to rejoin the ranks. My friends have all had a chance to move up and I'm starting out at the bottom. It sucks to be the oldest recruit in the guard, but what's a man to do. So I sucked it up and got down to business. I've got a natural talent with weapons and there isn't anything I can't swing well, except maybe a greatsword. I'm only 5'11 and weigh about 170 pounds of solid muscle.

My specialty is guns. We've just recently acquired a shipment that was supposed to go to Alsig Village. The first time I picked one up, I knew I had found my weapon of choice. The scholars are also looking to ahold of an aethertech machine. These are machines that one can actually sit in. I prefer to travel on my own two feet or on the back of a brax.

Today my task is to escort a prisoner to the Citadel. He's a Daeva of very low stature. We found him drunk outside of Alsig village. He was an easy capture and not really worth all that much. However, the scientists demand prisoners for their experiments, so prisoners we bring them. He's trussed up like a sack of grain and gagged so he can't spit or vomit on any of us. The trip to the Citadel takes about half a day of steady walking so we'll be able to make it back by nightfall. No one ever wants to stay at the Citadel. It's better not to ask about what goes on in there. I surely hope I don't ever get stationed there.

He's too hung over to walk, so we sling him over the back of a brax and head off. He spent the first hour moaning and squirming on the brax, so I hit him a few times with a stick and he finally shut up. I had to keep a close eye on him though as I didn't want him to choke on any vomit. I was ordered to deliver a live prisoner and that's what I aim to do. We had to stop a few times and let him dry heave. The motion of the brax was making him sick. It is disgusting, but you do what you got to do. We finally get him there and turn him over to the guard at the citadel.

We made much better time on the way back. After checking in with our commander we were free to hit up the tavern. It looks like there are a lot of men here. There also looks to be a fresh batch on slaves as well. We stop to take a look at the catch. There are plenty of men to work in the mines and about seven women as well. All of them are young and pretty. Most of the men are ogling them and making lewd comments.

The men will have an easier time of it than the women. They will have to work in the mines, but if they work hard, they will be treated all right. The women will be given as prizes to soldiers that have pleased the Commander or have done something worth reward. My mother was one such and was given to my father to use as he pleased. She tried to escape when I was a small child and was caught. She was taken to the citadel and I haven't seen her since. I suppose she either died or is a slave there.

We don't have very many women that voluntarily join us. The ratio is about five men for every woman here. That doesn't include the slaves. The women chose who they want to be with and if you make them unhappy, you can forget about any chance of having a partner for a night or for life. Since I hadn't been out of lockup very long, I took my time enjoying their beauty. After a while the prisoners were moved into the cells and my friends and I hit up the tavern and the drink.

I staggered home later that night totally sloshed. Thank the gods I didn't have the duty tomorrow, so I could sleep in. Mary wasn't up when I came through the back door, so I was able to get to my room unmolested. The following morning my father was there to see me. He looked good. I hadn't seen him since before I was imprisoned, so we had a lot of catching up to do.

My father told me about another raid that was planned. It was against Morheim Observatory. The scientist at the Citadel wanted the crystal that kept the Aetheric field up at the observatory. My squad was to provide rear guard coverage. If we could pull this off, we could protect all of Halabana Outpost without having to constantly guard the borders. Our spies reported that most of the outpost personnel were going to put down an uprising at the Mist Mane Village which would lead the outpost undefended.

It would also enrage the Morheim guard. They most likely would send a few Daevas out to put us in our places. The scientists were keen on getting their hands on more daevas. So it was a win/win for us. We get the crystal and a few more daevas to boot. That night I went over my gear. I made a few repairs to my armor and cleaned my guns. I also sharpened the two boot knives that I always carried as well. Then I was ready.

We set out the following day. We don't march like a regular army does. We go in twos and threes and sometimes singles so as not to be noticed. We don't want anyone who sees us to think 'army on the march' and report us. It took us several days to arrive at the observatory. It didn't appear to be staffed with anyone at all. My father gave us our orders and we all moved out to surround the main building.

It was too quiet. It occurred to me that this could be a trap. Morheim knows all about us and what we stand for. They've set traps before and they still have several of our people in jail. I hope the spies that told us about this are trustworthy, or else this will be the shortest offensive ever. The observatory sits on top of rocky outcrop. It's reached by a series of slabs that crisscross back and forth across the outcrop to reach the top. We would be in sight long before we would reach the building.

The assassins went up first. Their job was to take out any sentries on the walk before they could give the alarm. We had rangers stationed on adjoining hills to pick off anyone who tried to escape. There seemed to be a lot of creatures roaming around the observatory and some of them are dangerous if provoked. The assassins began to take out some of the creatures. Crap, that's bad. There was nowhere to hide the carcasses so they just let them lie where they fell. Great, just advertise that we are here.

No one came out though so I guess the place really was as empty as it appeared to be. My father gave the signal and the first group rushed up the path. They met no resistance at all. The second group began to ascend the path and that's when the trap was sprung. A hail of arrows flew out of nowhere and took out most of the men on the path. We turned just in time to meet a rush warriors that had been hiding in what seemed like open ground.

They were too close for pistol work, so I pulled out my knives and prepared to defend myself. The battle was short and brutal. Our rear guard was overrun in about 10 minutes. They had Daevas with them and those warriors wrecked death upon us from the sky. We had no chance at all to retreat. I saw several of the men fall off the hill to their deaths. I found myself in a life and death struggle with a Templar. He was big and heavy and just kept forcing me back towards the edge of small cliff.

My knives were of no use against his plate armor. In desperation, I pulled out my pistols and shot him at close range. Both shots hit him in the chest but didn't even slow him down. He charged me and we both went over the edge. I landed on my back and I hit hard. He landed on top of me and drove the rocks I was laying on into my back. I could feel blood running down my legs from the damage I took from his armor. I couldn't feel my legs so my back was probably broken. This was it then. I never thought I would die like this. The Templar pushed himself off me and stood up. He looked down at me then grinned. He drew his sword and plunged it into my chest.

The pain was incredible. I couldn't seem to catch my breath and blood bubbled up on my lips. I tried to cough but couldn't with the sword still in my chest. He stood there and watched me struggle to breath. The light was fading away and I was surprised that darkness had come so soon. I could faintly hear someone speaking, and then the Templar pulled his sword out of my chest. More blood welled up and I watched as he wiped the blood off the sword with my cloak.

He walked off and I watched him go. The light continued to dim and I finally passed out from blood loss.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lepharists and Daevas – part 2

The cool night air wafted gently over my broken body and finally awakened me. I lay there as the pain flowed over me in waves. It was dark out, or as dark as it gets in Elysea. I could hear insects and animals moving about near me. Faintly in the distance, I could also hear voices speaking, but none were near me. I attempted to sit up and another wave of pain washed over me and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to move my arm and couldn't. I had to wait until the pain receded a bit before I tried again. This time I just went with a finger. Yes! It moved. That was a start anyway. As I lay there, I tried to remember what had happened.

The immediate past is blurry in my mind. I vaguely remember someone standing over me with something sharp, then pain, and then nothing. I tried to move my arm again. It twitched weakly at my commands, but that's better than what is was a minute ago. I feel cold. I lifted my head a bit and looked at my body. It is covered in blood. Fear flittered across my soul and cold fingers of dread crept up my spine. Panic set in and I tried to sit up. Pain hit me like a sledgehammer and I passed out.

When I awoke again, it was full night. I could still hear the small sounds of insects all around me. In some part of my mind I knew that I was alone for insects would not give away their positions if people were around. I tried to move my arm again and was rewarded by its obeying my commands. I felt my chest where most of the blood was. It was dry and flaked off when I scraped at it. My jerkin was ripped and torn but I couldn't find any injury that would account for the blood.

I was still in a lot of pain and my legs refused to obey any of my commands. At some point I must have passed out again for when I woke up again it was light out. I could hear voices again and they sounded close by. Panic filled me. I couldn't be found here to be killed at someone's leisure and I didn't want to go back to prison. I rolled over onto my stomach and began to drag myself towards some bushes. I had it in my mind that I could hide there, at least until they left. I managed to get into the bushes just in time. A small squad of soldiers came around the bend. They stopped where I had been just a moment before.

They looked around a bit, and then continued on. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived however when they stopped again to look at something lying on the ground. I saw one of them grab something and begin to drag it along behind them. With shock I realized that it was a body and it was dressed as I was. This then must be a clean-up squad. I watched them until they turned around the edge of the rocks and I couldn't see them any longer.

I sank back down on the ground. I was hungry and thirsty so I felt around my waist for my belt pouch. I always kept a small canteen and some dried bits of meat for emergencies. My fingers finally found it and I took a small sip. My stomach cramped up and I paused before I took another sip. My legs were beginning to hurt now and I turned my attention to them. Again, my armor showed several rips and tears, but I couldn't see any wounds that would account for the blood. I took another sip of water and nibbled on the meat.

The sound of footsteps approaching brought me to full awakeness. It was a Templar. He had his sword drawn and he was examining the ground closely. I could hear him muttering to himself. He stopped a few feet from where I was hiding. He bent down to study the ground closely. Fear began to trickle up my spine and settle in my stomach. His eyes scanned the ground around him and then he turned and looked directly at the bushes where I was hiding. He grinned, and then said, "So, you're still alive are you? Well, with that wound in your chest it shouldn't be too much longer. If you come out now I'll put a quick end to you."

I was puzzled. What wound in my chest? My hand went to my jerkin and I pulled the laces loose. I ran my hand lightly over my chest. More dried blood flaked off. My hand froze when it came across a tender spot on my left chest, just under the nipple. My fingers gently explored the area. The area felt rough and very painful. I pulled my jerkin aside and took a look. My chest was a mass of bruises and partly healed cuts. I could see a deep freshly healed scar that looked like a sword wound. How could that be possible? I didn't have any more time to think about it, for at that moment the Templar drew his sword and started towards my hiding place.

I had no more time. If I wanted to survive I needed to be able to move. I pulled my legs under me in preparation to spring. I didn't know if they would obey my commands but it isn't in me to just lie down and die. He was very close now and I sprang. It wasn't the grandiose leap I had hoped for, instead it was more of a stagger, but it took him by surprise. I crashed into him and he stumbled back. I took off running as fast as I could. He roared and gave chase. I had no idea which way to go, so I just ran taking the easiest path. This area was very rocky and the footing was bad. I stumbled and almost fell. I could hear him behind and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up.

And then the gods betrayed me. I had run into a dead-end and almost went right off the edge of a cliff. I stopped and despair fell over me. I turned to face the Templar. He had stopped about 10 yards away. He was breathing heavily from running in plate armor. I had no weapons except my hands. I was exhausted and my whole body hurt. I was having hard time breathing, and coughed up some blood.

He laughed at me then. "You might as well give up lepharist. You failed in your mission, and now you are going to die. Don't make it any harder on yourself. I promise you a quick death." I pulled myself up to my full height and spit at him. I raised my hands prepared to grab him and pull him over the edge with me. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die alone. Lepharists aren't cowards and we don't roll over for anyone. He laughed at me again and pulled his sword out. "So be it," he said and charged.

He had the sword out in front of him and just before it struck me, I turned slightly. The sword slipped passed my chest with inches to spare. His momentum carried him into me and I grabbed his arm and jerked backwards with all my remaining strength. We both went over the edge. He roared in anger, but I'll give him this, he went like a warrior, not a coward.

We continued to fall just inches apart from each other. I had let go of his arm after we went over. We were still face to face and I grinned at him. A terrible wrenching in my back suddenly jerked me to a halt. I saw his eyes go wide in surprise and his lips shaped a word, but I couldn't make it out. He continued to fall, while I hovered in place. I thought I must have caught on a root or something, and then something black and feathery looking caught my eye. I turned my head and saw part of black wings behind me.

Did a Daeva just catch me? I looked wildly around but all I could see was a beautiful pair of wings and they were attached to me! They were slowly moving backwards and forwards just keeping me in place. My astonishment was complete. I gaped at them. They seemed to have a mind of their own. I could feel them but yet I couldn't. My mind seemed to be frozen in a rut and I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. Then they vanished and I fell. I hit the ground hard and then nothing.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lepharists and Daevas – part 3

I woke up coughing this time. I was face down in the dirt and my nose and mouth were full of debris. I was able to push myself up on hands and knees and spit out the dirt that covered my tongue. I fumbled at my belt pouch for my canteen, but it must have fallen off sometime during my flight. Sighing I just hung there spitting and coughing until most of the dirt was out. I rocked back on my heels and took a look around.

I was in some kind of shallow ravine. It looked like water had run here at one point, but now it was bone dry. I used the dry vegetation to pull myself up to the top. I discovered the Templar a few feet away. I walked over to him to discover his fate. His body was lying in an unnatural position and his open eyes wore the glaze of death. I searched him, looking for any food or water, but he had neither. He had a few coins in his pouch which I took, plus a couple of daggers which I also took.

I felt somewhat better now that I was armed, but I had no idea where I actually was or where my enemies were. I would have to wait for evening before I did any traveling. I started walking along the bank of the ravine until I found an overhang that afforded me some cover. I crawled in and heaped up sand to make a bed of sorts. I dozed on and off throughout the day. When evening approached I crawled out of my shelter and started walking.

My head was aching and I was thirsty and hoping I would come across a small pool of water to ease my thirst. Food I could do without and had before when out on patrol or a mission. Thirst was something that could drive a man crazy to the point of a blubbering idiot and I didn't want to be that man. I am a lepharist and we have a code we follow. Sniveling and whining were not tolerated and any who were caught doing it were punished severely. That usually meant being sent to the mines to live out your life, or if you were really lucky, you were executed. The really unlucky ones were sent to the Citadel.

Ugh. The citadel. I shuddered with dread. We all feared that place and the rumors that surround those that worked there were wild in the extreme. The smartest and brightest of us were drafted to work there doing their experiments and gods knows what else. You almost never saw them in the regular camp. They changed and no one wanted to be around them. So they mostly stayed up at the Citadel and sent requests via the messengers that were stationed outside the main gate.

I had been walking for about 3 hours when I finally came out of the rocks. I paused to look around. It was very quiet and not many nocturnal animals were about. I stood there quietly just listening for any sounds of humans about. Once I stepped out of the rocks I would be out in the open with very little in the way of protection. I paused a few minutes more, then hearing nothing, I stepped out onto the road. I made much better time on road. In all it took me five days to get back to Halabana.

I kept to the back trails as much as possible, because I didn't want to explain my appearance. My clothes were in tatters and I had no coin except that which I had taken off the Templar. My arrival back at Halabana was a surprise. I was taken to the Commanders hall as soon as I arrived. He grilled me about the operation and I told him what happened and what I thought.

"We were betrayed by someone," I said. "They were waiting for us. They knew we were coming and we didn't have a chance." I'd had plenty of time to think about what had happened. I may be young, but my dad always said to take the time to work things out before you run off half-cocked spouting nonsense. It was just too neat an ambush for them not to know we were coming. The commander nodded. "We suspected something went wrong when no one returned on time. We've had scouts out for a couple of days. You are the only one who has returned so far."

I paled at that. Was I the only one who survived the attack? I couldn't believe it. How could that be? A memory flicked across my mind, a memory of black wings. My legs felt weak. I wanted, needed to get away, to be by myself. The commander noticed me sagging. He jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Here, sit down man and rest." He turned to his Lieutenant. Get this man some food and drink, and bring the healer." The Lieutenant ran out to do as he was bid.

In a few minutes some hot food and drink were thrust into my hands. I gratefully began to eat. My muscles relaxed under the warmth of the room and I felt sleepy. But I mustn't fall asleep here. For I have a secret to keep. Those wings that saved me from a fatal fall came from me. And the only beings I knew of that could fly were Daevas. I refused to believe that I was a Daeva. The idea was ludicrous. Besides, I was happy with my life. I despised the daevas and all they stood for.

A hand on my shoulder jerked me back to the present. The Commander said, "Go home son and get some sleep and a bath. I'll talk with you later." I nodded and gathered myself for the short walk to my house. It wasn't too far away thank the gods. Mary was there when I came staggering through the door. She fussed over me and got me to my bed. I collapsed and that was that for the rest of the day.

When I woke up a few hours later all was quiet. I was glad as I needed some time to think about what had happened to me over the last few days. I went out into the kitchen and found that Mary had left me some food to eat. I scooped it up and went to take a long soak. I reeked pretty badly. I stripped off my clothes and drew a hot bath. While the tub was filling I looked at my chest. Most of the bruising was gone and there was a scar where that Templar had stabbed me. I didn't imagine that. What I didn't understand was how I survived. That wound should have killed me yet here I was.

I turned to look at my back. No sign of any wings. I sighed in relief. Had I imaged them then? I shivered convulsively. I had seen something, but maybe in my weakened state I just thought it was wings. I must have been caught on one of the tree branches that sometimes grow out from rocky outcrops. I twisted around to check my other side when it happened again. They just sprang up out of nowhere. My bathroom wasn't large enough for me to stand with anything approaching a full wingspan. Anything that was on the shelves behind me went crashing to the floor.

Gods be damned. In my agitation I managed to move them and I was lifted off the floor a few feet. My head and shoulders were near the ceiling and anything still sitting on the shelves was swept off onto the floor. I kicked my feet uselessly. I didn't know what to do and I was furious and terrified. I didn't know how to make them go away, and I sure as hell didn't want anyone to catch me like this. I tried pushing myself off the ceiling but that didn't work.

The tub was full and starting to overflow. Gods be damned. Mary was going to kill me. I don't how I was going to be able to explain all this. My focus was on the overflowing tub when those cursed wings retracted and I fell back to the ground. I leaped for the tub and turned off the knobs. I pulled the drain plug and let some of the water drain out. Grabbing towels I threw them on the floor to soak up the water. I scrambled around picking stuff off the floor and putting them back on the shelves. I didn't know where everything went and Mary was going to have my hide for this.

I finally just gave up and climbed into the tub. As the hot water began to relax me I started to consider my situation. There was no doubt in my mind that I had somehow become a Daeva. My heart and soul is lepharist but my body is Daeva. None of that was going to save me if anyone found out. I'd most likely be turned over to the Citadel and experimented on. As loyal as I am to the cause, there was no way in hell I wanted to volunteer for that.

I must be careful of my thoughts. So far it seemed that when I thought…that word….they popped out. If I schooled my thoughts I should be okay. At some point though, someone was going to find out. It is said that Daevas are immortal and that they age very slowly. If this is true, then my lack of aging will eventually give me away. I'll have to move from camp to camp every few years and not make any friends. Perhaps change my name so people won't know who or what I am.

Just thinking about this is depressing. Gods be damned, why me? I don't want to be a Daeva. My life is ruined. I slid further down into the tub. Maybe I could drown myself? No, I wanted to live and lepharists aren't cowards. We don't take the chicken shit way out. I'd survive this and figure out what to do later. Right now I needed to get some new weapons. Mine were lost in the battle. I'd have to go requisition some from the armory and I knew I'd catch hell from the armorer Helvin. He's a stickler for weapon accountability.

Then I'd do a little snooping. Someone betrayed us and I intended to find out who. I slide further down into the tub until just my face was showing. The heat of the water began to relax my tense muscles. I must have drifted off because a knock on the door startled me. "Mordrath!?" It was Mary and she sounded different. "I'm in the tub Mary," I called out. "Someone is here to see you. Can you come out right now?" I grunted in irritation. "What was that?" Mary asked. "I said I'm coming." I sighed. Pulling myself up I stepped out of the bath and slung a towel around my waist. Grabbing a second towel, I began to dry off as I went out to see who was here.

Mary scowled at me as I passed her in the hall. I smirked. Served whoever was right to see that they interrupted me during my bath. If they couldn't take a naked man, too damn bad. The visitor was standing the middle of the living room. He was tall, taller than anyone I'd met before. His face was obscured by a hood pulled up and forward. I paused just inside the room. He radiated an aura of power and authority. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here with just a towel.

We stared at each other. I just waited for him to speak. I knew this game. The wardens liked to play it in prison. The one who spoke first was the loser. I continued to dry off as I waited for him to speak. He finally pushed back his hood. I didn't recognize him at all. He said, "I come from Lord Lephar." I just gaped at him. Lord Lephar was the reason that the lepharists existed. He was….well he was a legend. He continued, "I have a task for you young Daeva." His eyes were cold on mine. There was no way he could know that I had just ascended. My blood ran cold and fear was clutching at my guts. I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't let him know how much his words frightened me. If anyone found out I was cooked. He held out a packet of papers. I reached out woodenly to take them.

"Your assistance is mandatory. Success will mean great rewards for you. Failure…is not an option." He paused and then hissed, "Don't fail me." And then he just vanished. I let out my breath in a rush, not aware until that moment that I'd been holding it.

I heard Mary gasp behind me. I whirled to find her staring at me with wide eyes. She looked terrified. "You heard?!" I snapped. She nodded. I strode over to her and looked into her frightened eyes. She whispered, "He called you a Daeva." I leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I'm a lepharist Mary, nothing more, nothing less. Remember that!" She swallowed convulsively and nodded. Then she turned and ran down the hallway to her room. I heard the door slam. I sighed. My time here was shorter than I imagined.

I threw the towel over the couch and sat down to look at the papers. There was an intricate seal on them but I didn't recognize it. Breaking it, I opened the packet and began to read. They were orders. I was to go to Pernon and find a Daeva called Madrion.

…_he as something that belongs to me. Find him and retrieve the object. What you do with him afterwards is totally up to you. Memorize the information contained within then destroy these papers. None must know of your mission. Your success will benefit all lepharists greatly on both sides of Atreia. Failure will make you wish death was an option you could enjoy._

Goodbye Halabana, hello Pernon. Where the hell was Pernon anyway? I threw the papers into the fireplace and went to pack a bag. Guess I was going to have to wait to find out who betrayed us for another day.

Author's note: This is the end of his story here, but Mordrath will make an appearance in Assassin's Tale. Stay tuned for more short stories of the denizens of Atreia.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen Angel – Chapter 1

Prologue

It is summer in Asmodae and the little bit of sun that we get is shining down on Ishalgen, where the farmers attempt to grow their crops for the tithing. No daevas live here to defend the people against the wild creatures which make Ishalgen their home. Right now they are under attack by a race of spriggs; which are slowly moving up the intelligence chain. They wear clothing of a sort and gather by clan. They have destroyed half of the available farm lands and they pillage anything that is left out.

It is possible that the humans here will starve to death by the beginning of winter. Something must be done.

* * *

_Pandemonium, the seat of the Asmodian power lies quiet under the starless night. The Aether swirls brightly above the City, casting an eerie glow in the night sky. A breath of breeze caresses the faces of those meeting secretly by night. "Ah Pandemonium is full of treachery. It may appear grand and wonderful, but it is a hollow place, devoid of conviction or virtue." "Shhhh, be careful what you say here!" a voice hisses._

* * *

In a bed in the poorer part of the city lies Grimhild, Daeva of Intuition. She is a joke among her peers and spends most of her time alone with her portents and dreams. But tonight, all that will change. She dreams, and this time she dreams true.

* * *

_High Priest Balder is restless tonight. He cannot sleep so he walks the silent halls of the Great Temple. His family has supplied many of the priests that oversaw the Temple and it gives him comfort. But tonight he is restless, like so many others in the City. It is cool and quiet in the Temple and one can hear one's own heartbeat. _

_Until the peace is disturbed by Grimhild. She is wild in her state of undress. Her hair is a mess, and she has only got on a tattered robe to cover herself with. Balder groans silently to himself. He does not like Grimhild, and thinks she spends too much time daydreaming and not enough time on her studies._

_He quickly ducks into a side alcove, but she spots him and rushes over. "Balder! Balder! Wait! I must speak with you!" she cries. He sighs, knowing he is trapped. He turns and puts on a serene expression for her sake. "What is it Grimhild?" he asks. She is panting and gasping for air. She must have run all the way from her rooms to be so out of breath._

_He waits courteously for her to speak. She finally stands upright again. "High Priest, I had the most disturbing dream tonight. I was so frightened by it, that I had to come see you." He silently groans again. "I'm sure it was nothing Grimhild," he says quietly. "Why don't you catch your breath, then I'll escort you back to your rooms."_

_Ignoring his words completely she blurts out, "the thirteenth empyrean lord has been born!" Balder is taken aback. The Empyrean lords are in number but 12 and have always been so. "That is nonsense Grimhild, there is no 13__th__ lord," he snaps at her. "I have dreamed it so, and he will arise to save us all," she states in an eerily calm voice. "I see death, and darkness and pain, and one who is imprisoned shall be set free."_

_A scrape of a footstep silences them both. They wait, hearts pounding, for someone to show themselves._

* * *

The secret meeting is just breaking up. Each daeva leaves by a different entrance. Munin sits there pensively staring after his departed comrades. Fools, he mutters to himself. They will close their ears to the truth, even when it is staring them right in the face. Fools he mutters again. Quickly he gathers up his cloak. Within its folds he is almost invisible in darkness. It is time to put his plan in motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen Angel – chapter 2

Present day

"Mister, hey mister! Are you alright?" I hear a scrapping sound as someone comes up to me. Something grabs my shoulder and shakes it repeatedly. "Hey mister, you awake?" Again, something grabs me roughly and rolls me onto my back. The pain is incredible and I think I passed out for a minute because when I next remember anything, there is another person standing over me.

"Son, run get your mom and the cart! Hurry now, go quickly," a gruff voice says. I can hear someone breathing very close by. "Son, can you hear me?" the voice asks. Of course I can hear it, but I want it, whatever it is, to go away. Just let me sleep, I think.

I can feel someone's hands running over my body. Waves of red pain flood my senses and I remember no more. When I awoke next it was very quiet. I tried to open my eyes but they were crusted shut with dirt and mud. I attempted to lift a hand to my face and discovered that I couldn't move either arm. Panic flooded me and for the next few minutes I struggled to move anything at all.

"Oh, I think he's awake," I heard a feminine voice quietly say. "Don't try to move yet. Here, try this. It's a bit of juice." I felt a straw at my lips and I suck greedily at it. My throat was so parched that I choked on the first touch of moisture on my starving tissues. "Easy, easy," she says. "Just take a small sip." I tried again, and this time the juice did not make me cough. I felt the coolness slid down my throat. Oh, how heavenly that felt. I took a few more sips before she took the straw away. "That's enough for now. You must rest. Sleep now, just sleep."

Sometime later I awoke again. It was lighter in the room, but I still couldn't see anything. The dirt was still crusted over my eyes. I tried to move my arm and this time it obeyed me. I clumsily swiped at my eyes, picking at the hardened dirt. Soft laughter alerted me to the presence of a female. I heard water dripping and then she came over to me. "Here, let me wipe away some of the dirt." This voice was different from the one I remembered hearing earlier. Younger, I thought. I blinked furiously, trying to clear my sight. It was so important to me that I be able to see.

She continued with her efforts and at last a blurry image appeared. She looked to be very young, perhaps just a child. She stood by the bedside staring at me while still holding the now dirty cloth. "Can you see now?" she asked. I blinked a few more times, then croaked out a yes. My voice was barely audible to my ears, but she must have heard me, for she ran from room calling, "Pa! Pa!"

Another woman came into the room then carrying a tray with some vials of liquid in them. She set the tray down and turned to me. "It's good to see you are awake again mystery man." Her voice was low and melodious. She reached behind me to plump up the pillows. She chose one of the vials from the tray, and removed the stopper. She then held it to my lips and urged me to drink. I sucked at the fluid and it was vile. I choked and tried to spit it out.

She wiped my lips and chin with a cloth and held the vial for me again. "Drink it," she commanded. It is for healing though it tastes as vile as dirt. But it is good for you." I did better the next time, and managed to get it all down, although I couldn't help but make a face at the taste. She then dipped the cloth into a bowel of warm water and proceeded to wipe my face clean. Another person came into the room then and I assumed it was her husband. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and asked me how I was feeling.

How was I supposed to feel I wondered irritably? I felt like I'd been run over by a herd of brax. Everything hurt. I still couldn't move very much and once they all left, I was going to get up and get out of here. The man asked, "What's your name son?" I stared at him stupidly. My name? My name…..I blinked. My name….I couldn't remember my name. He said, "You took a hard rap to your head. But the missus here will fix you up fine. She's very good with a sewing needle." Sewing needle? I was aghast. She used a sewing needle on me?! I tried to sit-up then and the pain was so great that I passed out again.

The Past – date unknown

Munin was impatient will all the fools he'd had to deal with this day. None of them were using the brains Aion gave them. He stormed out of the council meeting before he slapped someone. Fools! He muttered to himself as he strode down the steps from capitol building. Fools! Can't see what is right in front of them. Unfriendly eyes watched him go and the quick shuffling of feet and the polite coughs indicated that many were embarrassed for him. His behavior was becoming more erratic they thought and his spouting nuisance about a 13th empyrean lord was downright sacrilegious. Something would have to be done with him, but that was a problem for another day. Right now the council had other matters on their minds.

Munin strode along the plaza ignoring all the street vendors as they hawked their wares. Bah, foolish, insipid daevas. Their wealth and luxury has made them fat and stupid. Weak, lazy daevas. He snorted. Didn't they realize that the Balaur are just biding their time?! Soon they would strike again, and then oh how the fat and lazy ones would scream! And then there were the Elyos. His eyes narrowed in anger. Those worthless white-winged flitterbys were becoming more of a nuisance. Their champion, Hellion, was all anyone talked of these days, but no one did anything about it. Bah! Worthless, the whole lot of them.

Munin continued his private and well-worn tirade until he came to the Vanahal district where he lived. He slowed his pace here, as the guards were liable to swing first and ask questions later. Decorum was always expected, no enforced, when one lived in Vanahal. Bah! Another worthless bunch of daevas. They danced and partied and made promises of unions then turned around and stabbed you in the back the very next day.

The door was opened by the butler just in time. Munin strode into the hallway tossing his cloak on the cloak rack. He stamped up the stairs to his study, and flung himself down at his desk. Despair filled him and he put his forehead on the desk and rapped it a few times. A manservant came in with a glass of wine for Munin and left it on the desk for his master to drink or not as he chose.

All of the portents pointed to one who would rise up to defeat our enemies, but also that the one would be filled with darkness and a great power which cannot be controlled by a mortal body of flesh and blood. How could they not SEE it! He pounded his fist angrily on the desk. He grabbed the glass of wine and threw it back then flung the glass at the wall. It shattered, sending tiny shards of glass everywhere.

Munin sighed, then got up and threw himself on the bed. The servants would clean up the mess, just as they always did, without question or complaint. He writhed on the bed. And that was another thing. The servants were just as complacent as everyone else. Could no one SEE what was right in front of them? He turned over and punched the pillow into a comfortable shape and tried to go to sleep. Sleep was the only time he felt at peace with himself and the world.

While Munin was bitterly bemoaning the stupidity of daevas, unfriendly eyes watched his house from a hiding spot in the gardens. One of the shadow, it was his job to keep an eye on certain people. Yes, something will have to be done about Munin and the sooner the better. The watcher faded deeper into the garden to a small gate. He slipped out to make his report to the Master.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Present Day

I awoke gasping for breath. What? Where…where am I? I blinked furiously, trying to see anything at all. The room was dark and the only sounds were those of a qooqoo calling to its' mate. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst from my chest. I clutched at it, willing it slow down. It was a dream, a really bad dream I guessed. I couldn't remember any of it, only the feeling that I was hunted and must escape at all costs.

I lay back down, breathing deeply to calm myself. I remembered now where I was. It was a room in a farmhouse. The people here had found me injured and were attempting to fix me up. I took the time now to look over my body to see what my injuries were. I hurt all over, but nothing seemed to be missing. My chest was wrapped in bandages and so was my head. I gingerly felt my skull. It hurt when I pressed on it, but I thought that it wasn't cracked.

Slow footsteps coming down the hall warned me that someone was up and coming my way. Someone knocked on the door then opened it. A man stood there with a candle in his hands. Seeing that I was awake, he stepped in and left the door ajar. He sat down on a stool near the bed and watched me. I stared back at him, trying to remember if I knew him. He said, "I heard you cry out son. Are you all right? Should I fetch my wife?" He handed me a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand. I took a drink considering my answer.

I was pretty sure he meant me no harm and lying to him wouldn't help me any so I said, "I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry I woke you." He nodded to himself. "Had me one of those bad dreams a time or two myself." He nodded again. Then he said, "My names Daniel." I stared at him. He looked at me expectantly and it dawned on me that he wanted to know my name. I couldn't remember! Who was I? "Still can't remember who you are son? Well not to worry. I imagine someone is looking for you and it'll be resolved before you know it."

"In the meantime you are welcome to stay here until you can get back on your feet. My woman fixed up your head and says you'll be fit in no time." I vaguely remember something about a sewing needle. I hope I misheard that. "Thank you," I replied taking another sip of water before handing the glass back to him. I was exhausted and drifted back off to sleep.

The Past – date unknown

_The secret watcher reported to his master. It was time to move against Munin. His outbursts against the council could not be permitted to continue. He was dangerous and some of the weaker minded ones were beginning to listen to him. It didn't matter to the master that Munin might be right, all that mattered was what the Council wanted and they didn't want Munin and his outbursts._

_There was a place in Ishalgen where he could be kept until such a time as he repented or died. The crystal cages were in place and once inside a Daeva could not use any magic. It was a cruel punishment since Daevas cannot die of thirst and hunger but they can certainly feel the need for it. Many had been driven mad with need for food and water that they were unable to obtain and unable to die because of it._

_The Master smiled to himself. Yesssss, it would serve Munin right to suffer so. He began to make plans to capture Munin._

Munin was impatient. It seemed he always felt this way now. He'd gotten word that the one he was looking for was in Ishalgen on a farm. He must take a leave of absence from Pandemonium and go there and offer his services. It would be he who would guide the newest Lord. It would be he who would show all the pompous asses on the Council that he was right. He must make sure that the young one would see that his way was the only way to save Atreia from the Balaur.

He went to his study and began to write out instructions to his disciples. Let them but carry them out to the letter and all would be well. He called to his butler and gave him strict instructions as to the delivery of the letters. Then he went to his room to pack a bag. He must leave tonight for Ishalgen under the cover of darkness.


End file.
